


The Last Drop

by ChelleBee53



Category: Beany Malone Series (Books)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Just a humorous story set after the last book in the series.All characters were created by Lenora Mattingly Weber.The "Beany Malone" series was originally published by Thomas Y. Crowell, and is now owned by Image Cascade.





	The Last Drop

Beany Buell, née Malone, added the last drops of flavoring in the bottle to the cake she was stirring up with a sense of relief, mixed with triumph, mixed with elation. It had taken more than twenty years, but at last, at long last, she'd finished that bottle of almond extract.

"May I never," she thought fervently, "see another bottle of almond extract."

Beany's brother Johnny came over the next day.

"Carlton called and told me you were out of almond extract," Johnny said, "so I brought you a new bottle."

"No jury," Beany told herself, "would ever convict me."


End file.
